Dipper Snapped
by domger
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please don't completely pick it apart I would really appreciate it. This story is about when Robbie found out Dipper is stronger than he thought I hope you enjoy(Disclaimer I do not own Gravity falls or any of the characters Alex Hirsch does. I only own the plot to this story nothing else) sorry not very good at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pushed to far

 **Dippers p.o.v:**

Dipper was sweeping the shack as usual, when Wendy came in. (Dipper couldn't help but studded when he tried to say hello)"H-hey Wendy what's up." Wendy as usual didn't notice anything strange said "nothing but stupid work" as she propped her feet up on the counter as she dose which caused dipper to laugh. Mabel came downstairs soon after and teased dipper about Wendy quietly of course well quietly for Mabel anyway. Dipper saw Mabel staring at the piece of paper in his pocket and tried to avoid her grabbing it by putting music on and acting like he was syncing up with the music with his sweeping which managed to get him around Mabel who gave up for the moment anyway after a few minutes of quiet Wendy got up and walked to do something which dipper assumed to be using the bathroom, what he didn't know was Mabel signaling for her to come to her and Wendy did.

 **Mabel and Wendy's talk:**

Wendy asked Mabel what she needed and Mabel said" Dippers hiding something I want to know what."

Wendy said "how do you know "

Mabel's response was when I tried to take the paper in his back pocket he turned on the music and tried to get away from me."

"I think we should find out too I mean I haven't every seen you two keep anything from each other so it must be big." Wendy said with a grin that said that she was either gonna pounce on him so Mabel could grab the paper or rob a bank.

 **Back at the gift shop area:**

Dipper saw Wendy come back and blushed when he saw her. Wendy didn't notice it but started talking to dipper and Mabel was sneaking up from behind to take the paper but dipper heard the sound of the buzzing lights on her sweater and turned around to stop her when Wendy tried to grab it to dippers only defense was to run and hide he ran into the woods

 **In the woods:**

He ran to where he found the book and put the paper there but Robbie saw him and went to the tree after dipper left to get the paper. He saw it had the words "To Wendy" on it laughed and started to walk to the shack

 **In The shack"**

He arrives at the shack and says "hey babe look what I saw that brat dipper hiding earlier. (Yes I know Robbie and Wendy are not dating any more but this idea has be in my head for a while now but never had the time to write it down until now) Robbie smiled his intimidating smile at dipper who at that moment blanked his emotions and his mind so that his instincts took over him and snapped he ran at Robbie and tried to push him down Robbie moved out of the way Dipper made a fist and punched Robbie in the chest taking his breath away Dipper had at that same moment ducked to dodge Robbie's attack succeeding with ease Dipper jumped up to hit Robbie in his face as hard as he could breaking his nose Robbie tried to fight back but only got himself hurt more, he could hardly stand by the end of it probably due to lack of blood, Robbie tried to get up and fight but as soon as he did he saw dippers eyes they looked like they belonged to a wild animal no he couldn't place what his eyes liked like but it was not human ,Robbie couldn't even move until Dipper drew his fist back then Robbie nearly jumped out the door and ran away.

Stan saw what had happened and didn't know weather to be mad at dipper or be proud of him. but dipper didn't notice the paper fell out of Robbie's hand and on the counter near Wendy who was even more curious now had grabbed the paper and unfolded it to look at it but when she opened it she saw a photo of her paper-clipped to a drawing of dipper gently resting his head on her shoulders while she looked down at him with a caring smile and slight blush when dipper came back to reality Wendy had the drawing for about 30 seconds and was still confused about what to do and didn't notice dipper had turned to see her looking at the drawing and Wendy looked up and felt a little fear for what he was about to do but all he did was turn and walk away then as he left he said while he audible sobbed "why Mabel why couldn't you just leave this one thing alone why " who felt as if she destroyed him she wasn't able to say anything which only made her feel worse. Wendy turns the picture over and notices some writing "Wendy I hope you understand when I say that I love you and don't take it as if I am just clinging to you I truly do love you your looks are just a bonus, Your personality is kind but strong you are also courageous and willing to risk your life to save another ones. I have felt like this almost the entire summer. this picture is a image of what I want to have with you I am sorry for not being able to give it to you so I snuck it into your boot while you were sleeping to avoid your reaction out of fear of rejection.

 **Wendy's mind:**

Wendy had read the note on the back of the drawing; she didn't know how to react. She felt so bad that she didn't know how he felt once she looked back on it (memories: not all of these happened in the show and some are in the time line because of dipper not confessing at the bunker)like when he jumped in front of the shape shifter's attack in the bunker and when he lost control when Robbie was picking on Mabel calling her a freak I tried to get him to stop and Robbie almost hit me but dipper caught his hand which had surprised Robbie and earned dipper a kick to the gut, but he got up when Robbie tried to grab my arm I felt bad for him but he wouldn't let me help dipper almost looked like he was going to kill Robbie every time he touched me. Wendy had just looked up and noticed dipper looking at her and she was a little scared but saw dippers eyes start to water, Wendy thought of what she could say but what could she even if she knew what to say she didn't think she would be able to speak because every one was looking at her expecting her to read the note but she didn't and besides that dipper was looking at her.

 **Dipper's mind:**

Dipper was thinking of just running and hiding when he saw Robbie hand Wendy that note but dipper also thought" Robbie why do you always have do this to me why am I your only point of focus when it comes to torture." Dippers mind flat lined and he moved on instinct but could see what he was doing he was impressed in how much power he had in him, he thought that his mystery hunt just made him stronger

 **No ones P.O.V**

Everyone was shocked at how much power dipper put behind the push because Robbie wasn't a brick wall or anything but not exactly weak either and was 16 so had already gotten really strong by the standards of most people. But before any one could react he had started to walk off and faint sobs could be heard from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dipper's Dream**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Dipper's dreaming mind**

Dipper had a dream of the day Wendy read his note, all the did was cry and run from his dream, because after she read the note in the dream she laughed at him and he ran but no matter how far he ran the taunting laugh didn't fade when he looked back all he saw was Wendy's shadow growing bigger and bigger, until he ran to a crack that even seemed to be deep enough to fall out of his dream than where he heard Wendy's laugh echo more and more. But all dipper wanted was to escape the Wendy that was chasing him, so he jumped in as he fell he saw in to his own sub-conscious he saw his fears and why he feared them but when he got to the bottom he was looking in to the most delicate parts of his mind, he saw holes that showed him some of the most precious memories he had found Wendy in one he watched the memory play out, he watched from a 3rd person view point. Once the memories played through he turned to see shadow Wendy, her face was emotionless and so unlike the face he had come to love,

Shadow Wendy said to Dipper, "You Know I have always known you loved me but, your just so young and stupid do you think someone like me could every even consider going on a date with you let alone being your girlfriend. Dipper could only try to block out the sound but all he did was fuel the fear. Shadow Wendy disappeared and was replaced by a Dipper clone identical but different the clone was everything Dipper wanted to be without changing his looks, he was strong, smart, and he had shadow Wendy by his side. Shadow Wendy leaned down and was going to kiss dippers clone, she was an inch away from his face then Dipper woke up from the nightmare.

 **Mabel and dipper's room**

Dipper woke up at 7 o'clock Mabel was still sleeping soundly dipper hadn't forgiven her but he acted nice but she knew. Stan had decided to let him skip work at the shack for a while so he could avoid Wendy. Dipper was able to fight an all powerful dream demon lake monsters and shape shifters but still couldn't even confess to Wendy in person he felt so useless and weak all he did since that day was sleep and hide in the manitor cave he had told them what happened and they felt bad for him. Dipper tried to become stronger so that he could have enough confidence when he finally confronted Wendy.

 **Wendy and Stan's talk:**

Stan decided to talk to Wendy about the note he didn't before because Wendy couldn't even think at the time. Stan said "Wendy you know dipper meant every word in that note right and while I know you probably don't fell the same try to be easy on him, he hasn't ever had a girl friend or even ask a girl out. Wendy responded by saying "I want to let him down easy but I just don't know how to respond to this I mean guy asked me out a lot when I was younger and I was nice but still…"Wendy couldn't even grasp an idea of how to handle this situation. Stan said" I know Wendy but just don't break him dipper as you have probably seen when he cant figure thing out rationally it get to him.

 **Wendy's thoughts:**

"Why, why didn't I see this, how could I be so oblivious to his feelings." Wendy yelled in her head. In Wendy's mind she chased after dipper, or at least her subconscious version of dipper. She would get closer and the closer she got the less she understood why he loved her in her mind she wasn't very great. The way she looked at her self was she was too much of a coward to take off the mask she had put on after her mother died and when she tried all that happened was she got picked on by her brothers or friends for being to soft, she had gotten to the point that she had her shield up as second hand nature. She remembered when they were watching movies in her room and he laid down on her bra his face when I told him was so cute ….. Wait did I just say cute.

 **No one's P.O.V:**

Wendy had started blushing, from her thinking of dipper as cute. Stan was confused why Wendy had stated blushing but let it go when he saw Mabel running in to the vending machine yelling" I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING THE SMILE DIP VENDING MACHINE, WHERE IS IT!". Stan ran over saying in a raised voice "Mabel smile dip was discontinued years ago I don't have any in there."

Dipper walked down the stairs thinking Wendy was out today, Stan thought that them working together after the note was a bad idea so he said dipper didn't have to work if Wendy was working that day. Dipper half asleep walked behind the counter and got in his stool for the register, Wendy looked at dipper a little confused and said"…hi...Dipper?" Dipper said hi back not noticing who he was talking to than he realized "arghhh" and fell backwards hitting his head Wendy jumped over the counter to check on him while Stan got the first-aid kit.

 **In the living room:**

Dipper was knocked out for 15 minutes but was pretty much unharmed, he woke up to Wendy's face 3 inches away from his which made him freak out again and shoot up head budding Wendy and himself. "Why was your face so close to mine?!" Wendy was asked and answered "Because you were mumbling my name and I wanted to see what you wanted." Her voice was loud but calm. Dipper blushed at her answer.

Wendy knew she needed to ask Dipper about the drawing and note "Dipper …about the note and the drawing, I didn't know that you felt this was how you

Felt", Dipper could only think of the dream from the night before and the dream was burned in to his memory. Wendy had noticed Dipper was nervous, she had asked him "What's wrong Dipper?" Dipper was startled and fell off the couch and went in to the fertile position and started rocking back and forth mumbling "I am sorry, I know I am not good enough." over and over again. Wendy was shocked by dippers reaction he had never lost his cool like that before; she didn't know how to help him. Wendy tried to comfort Dipper" I am sorry if I made you feel that way Dipper, and I didn't know you could draw the drawing of us was amazing, Dipper we are to different in age and personality. You are a gentlemen, kind, smart, brave, and when you need to be you are stronger than you think, Robbie isn't the strongest person in the world but he is still stronger than most 16 year olds but you took him down just out of anger and love." Dipper had listened to Wendy and he responded with" Wendy I know I am younger than you but I still love you me beating Robbie was only because I tackled him from the side and wouldn't let him up, and for bravery I couldn't even tell you how I feel the monsters all can be scary but they cant do much to my heart, I am kind only because I know I am not strong enough to protect my self and others, so I try to talk my way out of fights but that doesn't help anyone."

 **Later that Night:**

Wendy was staying the night because Mabel wanted to have a sleep over. Dipper had tried to sleep on the couch but Wendy felt bad enough about him feeling bad because of her, so she said he could sleep in his bed but only if he agreed to show her his birth mark. Dipper had agreed to Wendy's offer mainly because the couch's springs were poking him when he would turn.

 **In the Bedroom**

Mabel had no problem sleeping with Dipper in the room but she had found it strange Wendy didn't but she didn't question it. They all stayed up watching old and poorly edited horror movies. Around 1:30 Mabel had crashed so Wendy and Dipper decided to call it a night and Dipper had gone to his bead and dozed off and Wendy had brought a sleeping bag to sleep in and once she dozed off to it was quiet.

Around 4 in the mooring Wendy needed to use the bathroom but didn't quite wake up and when she came back to the room she had forgotten it wasn't her room and walked to where her bed would be but now in the attic it was Dippers bed, when she crawled in bed Dipper almost woke up but settled down

 **Authors note:**

thank you to Akiraa1996 for reviewing the first chapter and i did try to fix the problems he mentioned

also thank you to nightcored and Bedravi for Favoriting my first story


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mabel's scrapbookrtunity**

 **In Dippers bed:**

Wendy had crawled in to Dippers bed at night while sleep walking, only a few people know this but Dipper is very clingy in his sleep the only people who know are Mabel and their parents, Dipper reached for his pillow but Wendy had moved it and took its place when she laid down so Dipper instead grabbed her she was out cold and didn't wake up and neither did Dipper who know had his head in between her breast. At some point in the night Wendy started to cuddle back

 **The Next morning:**

Mabel woke up at six thirty because she fell a sleep early and she went to mess with Dipper about Wendy being in the room and when she moved his covers she saw Wendy cuddling Dipper with a caring and loving smile on her face, and Dipper head resting in between her breast Mabel being Mabel had a camera in a pocket in her sweeter and she grabbed it and took a picture than yelled **"** SCRAPBOOKRTUNITY!" Making Dipper and Wendy to jump and fall off the bed Dipper landing on her chest. Wendy not realizing who was on her said"What the hell man" Mabel got upset at Wendy for her language, because she hated cursing because her mom and dad used to fight a lot, said "  
Bad Wendy now clean your mouth" after going back to her peppy childish personality. "But you guys are gonna have to explain this" she said holding up the picture with her usual nosy smile. Wendy was confused so she looked at Dipper who had fallen asleep on her chest Mabel smiled but Wendy turned bright red and woke Dipper up saying"umm Dip do you mind getting off of me" she sounded a lil' angry but couldn't even look at him. Dipper took about 40 seconds after waking up to realize where his head was when he did he shot up and hid under his covers on his bed and said " sorry, sorry ,sorry I don't know how that happened but sorry" he cowered under his covers expecting Wendy to hit him and be mad but she said" well it was actually my fault I think I crawled in to your bed last night because I kind of forgot it wasn't my room." She could hardly get it out and she blushed even deeper than before after she did. Dipper was blushing under the blankets just as deeply as Wendy.

[A.N.] sorry it took so long and this is the last chapter sorry i cant think where else to take it from here if anyone want to continue it message me and i will see if i like the idea and you can have the story


	4. Sorry

This is **not a chapter** so sorry for getting your hopes up this is to say sorry for not finishing it but

1.I dont have my friend who checks over the story for me

2.I am not sure what to do next

but the story can be continiued if (A) someone ask me if they can take it or (B) you can tell me your

ideas and I will credit you if i can add them to the story


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for making the few people who like the story upset by saying I might drop it but I could not finish the story because I am not very good with creativity and I couldn't think where to take the story to from where I left off but someone gave me a couple ideas and I would put his name up but they said they didn't want me to give them credit in the story

Chapter 4:

Back at The Shack:3rd person P.O.V.

Mabel what are we going to do dipper has been gone for a few days now he cant survive much longer on his own Mabel responded to Wendy's statement with Wendy do you remember when you were lost in the woods because Bill teleported us to a different plain of existence(that was not in the show so don't freak out) Wendy was confused by that statement and responded with yeah? why? Mabel said Dipper jumped in after you that second but he couldn't find the version of reality you were in and he went thru every one until he found you Wendy said surprised HOW LONG DID THAT TAKE! Mabel said Well you were gone for 3 weeks in this world and before he jumped in he gave us instruction on what to do that he came up within a couple minutes and before you say what did he say to do let me go ahead and tell you to dumb it down he gave us a map of the woods and circled apart of the map you took him once and he remembered that you that your family didn't like to go there often and that is why you liked it so much because your brothers didn't bother you so much Wendy wasn't able to understand what she meant then Mabel went on to say He told us to say you wanted to go on a camping trip and that your phone went dead before you left so you could call then he said if anyone ask where He was to tell them he went home to say good bye to his friend who was moving away back home Wendy then said But only a few days had passed where I was Mabel said after that Dipper's body didn't change because all things caused in other dimensions get undone when you leave them so he was gone for 4 months according to the Digital watch he had on and on top of that he told me each dimension he went to had a different extreme he had to survive in. Wendy felt bad for snapping at him when he complained that he was hungry after showing up 5 minutes after she did in the dimension she went to and taking two days to complete a makeshift portal That means he must have been starving when he gave me the bag of food he had on him and if he was gone for so long he must of caught and cooked it himself or saved it for her just in case I was there for a few days before he got to me. Wendy felt really bad for getting angry at him and she feels like he must of done more than that before that she didn't even know about Mabel do you know why dipper likes me so much? she asked the question in the most sincere way possible and Mabel answered in the same way Well when he comes back you cant tell him I showed you or told you about this OK Wendy could only shake her head up and down. Good now follow me upstairs Mabel pulled the wall lamp next to dippers bed and a small opening appeared underneath it with a few notes and a couple drawings of Wendy he drew and in the back she saw a flash drive that had Dipper's favorite quality's about Wendy on it Wendy grabbed it and grabbed the laptop that Soos repaired after Bipper(Bill) smashed it the files on it were no longer there but it still worked as a computer she inserted it and when it opened it she expected to find some pictures of her but she did find them but not photos but drawing he made on paint and each one had a few words on the bottom right that each had a different quality that that picture emphasized to make it stand out so Mabel it is a bunch of picture with a quality about me on them on them,I already knew dipper could draw and the quality's are just made more obvious in the pictures. Mabel shook her head and then said Yes but only one of the quality's are looks and that is your hair every thing else is part of your personality see... Mabel then grabbed the laptop from her and opened a few pictures in the file named Top 5 and then Wendy looked at the pictures after Mabel said See the pictures only have one word on each and as she looked at them she read the words in her head KIND...SMART...FUNNY...BRAVE...RED HAIR...and STRONG then said Wow I thought he just thought he liked me because I am pretty Mabel them said You don't understand do you Stan didn't lie when he said dipper never had a girlfriend or asked a girl out that doesn't mean he wasn't ever asked out he has been asked out a few times by girls that were at least as pretty as you but a couple were even better looking than you Wendy paused for a moment but before Mabel could continue said But if they were so pretty how come he didn't say yes Mabel Mabel said Well he didn't like them that way they were great friends but that is all dipper thought of as them, You are actually the first girl dipper has ever even had a crush on and trust me on this one some of the girls that asked him out were nearly perfect...wait hold on I thing I have a picture of some on my phone Wendy asked Why Mabel said pulling the picture up on her phone to show Wendy Well when he first started having a crush on you I asked them yo send a picture to me for one of my scrapbooks and a couple days later I got them and was waiting for you to notice his crush... never thought it would of taken a month for you to notice. Wendy was looking at the pictures on Mabel's phone when she realized these girls were gorgeous and most of them had trophies in the background of the picture and soon Wendy felt really jealous of some of the girls looks and really special that dipper liked her so much.

Wendy started to blush at her thoughts then she saw a flash of light Mabel what the he-ck(she barely caught her self before she said hell) Nice save Wendy Mabel said a little irritated then continued You are starting to like dipper aren't you Weenndy which only made Wendy blush deeper as she said AM NOT! Wendy was obviously ling to Mabel and a little to herself then Wendy tried to reason out why she was blushing(sure dipper is always defending me from monsters and even Robbie occasionally and he did go through a lot to help her when she was lost in that other dimension even though he could of just left her there and acted like I just got lost on a camping trip even though it meant he didn't eat his fill worth of food just in case I couldn't get food where I was at...maybe I do like him,just a little.) Well maybe a little Mabel grinned at Wendy's comment and Wendy yelled Don't tell anyone I said that OK Mabel OK but you have to tell dipper your self when he is back or we find him,hmmmm Wendy Blushed even harder than before at the thought but said fine but if you tell anyone else you might not make it through the summer Mabel smiled in her usual way and said fine but just so you know if I have to say it everyone in town will know but if you tell dipper I garentee he won't tell a soul not even me Wendy found a little comfort in that but still was too nervous to think about it then

Wendy's walk home no one's P.O.V.

Wendy was thinking(I hope dipper is OK it has been 4 days and still no sign of him~what the hell was that smash)she looked around and didn't see anything at first but soon noticed a blue and white speck a caught in the tree next to the road she was on when climbed it to see what it was,when she got there she realized it was Dippers hat and she grabbed it looking for dipper she jumped down from the tree and sent to where the smashing sound came from to look for him and when she got there she saw him sliding down the wall of the cliff with something in his hand when he was all the way down she tackled him and hugged him as her eyes started to tear up then to her surprise dipper kissed her then Wendy jumped away from dipper and blushed harder than ever before what the hell dipper I didn't say you could kiss me she didn't mind but couldn't say that to him Sorry Wendy but you know how I feel about you I couldn't help my self he was honestly sorry about it its OK dipper but next time ask... Dipper didn't know how to respond to that so he thought he would ask if he could this time hoping that she wouldn't kill him for asking Well then can I kiss you now Wendy? he said but flinched soon after 


End file.
